1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmission devices for use on motor vehicles. More precisely, this invention concerns a device comprising a differential associated with a control device and/or a device for limiting the differential rotation between the two output shafts of the differential, whereby the limiting device is disposed outside of the differential case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the various known arrangements, irrespective of the type of the limiting or controlling device, the differential limiting device is incorporated in the differential mechanism and is located between the bearings or rolling bearings which support and stabilize the whole of the differential. This arrangement requires the manufacture of different component parts depending on whether the transmission is equipped or not with a controlling or limiting device and also results in a modification of the environment of the differential depending again on whether the transmission includes or not this controlling or limiting device. This results in a relatively high cost both for the equipment of new vehicles comprising this option and for the conversion of existing vehicles.
Some prior art devices provide a differential limiting device outside the differential case and outboard of the bearing rotatably supporting the differential case within the carrier. However, the known devices fail to provide a convenient and economical packaging arrangement for the differential limiting device and the control mechanism that controls the operation of the limiting device.
The need exists for a convenient and economic differential assembly and packaging arrangement in which the slip limiting device is disposed outside of the differential case and outside of the differential carrier.
The object of the invention is to propose an arrangement which overcomes the various drawbacks of the prior art and equips a transmission with a controlling or limiting device in a particularly economical manner which takes up a small amount of space.
For this purpose, the invention provides a transmission device comprising a differential mechanism includes a clutch pack disposed outside of the differential case. A first set of clutch plates is splined onto one of the axle shafts and a second set of clutch plates is splined onto a housing sleeve, wherein the housing sleeve circumscribes the axle shaft. A control mechanism comprising an actuator actuates the clutch pack. The housing sleeve is splined to a trunnion portion of the differential case. This device simplifies and reduces the cost of the original assembly and/or the optional mounting of a controlling or limiting device associated with a differential mechanism whose output elements are connected to coaxial wheel shafts.
As previously noted, the limiting device is disposed on the exterior of the differential case and outside of the bearing assemblies. According to other features of the invention the limiting device is disposed outside a zone defined by the differential case and the bearings; the input element of the differential has a lateral extension constituted by a hollow sleeve section through which extends one of the output elements, the lateral extension extending beyond the associated bearing assembly; and the output elements are shafts and one of the shafts extends through the hollow sleeve with connecting splines in the vicinity of the end trunnions of the differential case.
A convenient and economic differential assembly and packaging arrangement is provided in which the slip-limiting device is disposed outside of the differential case and outside of the differential carrier.